Searching for her
by missy no hime
Summary: She was a wandering soul searching for herself. He was searching for a meaning. But what they found was more than they expected... Pls R&R!


**Author's Note**: k guys this is my first fic so just bear with me. All reviews accepted but pls don't flame. Please review critically so I can improve the storyline or anything else.

**Disclaimer**: you guessed it but I'll run through for the record. I most certainly don't own cardcaptor sakura, but I do own the storyline and the title.

~ Searching for her ~

by missy no hime

She tried to keep quiet as she trudged trough the wide expanse of grass surrounding the mansion. The grass was as emerald as her eyes. But only Sakura's eyes could look right through you and search inside your soul. They drew the attention of girls and guys alike, at her high school. Her best friend Tomoyo kept claiming how nothing could compare in beauty to them. But this place could… however it was not the beauty of this extravagant home that kept bringing her here… but something else that called out to deep within her… like a moth to flame.

She felt it… as if it were a part of her. It felt like something that had been taken from her. It was inside the house. Had to get in there…must get inside but… wouldn't that be invasion of privacy? Breaking the law? You know how you always see those signs attached to apartment blocks: Private Property. Trespassers will be prosecuted… or something like that anyhow…

_"Pfft! Like anyone's going to be watching the front door 24/7"_ And her eyes shone with defiance as the honey-haired girl crept into the house…

It was quiet and still… as if not even the air moved at all. It smelt faintly of sandalwood and peonies as, she breathed in a warmth filled her… very much unlike the mansion. The interior was cold but still held a subtle sense of grandeur. As she secretly toured the mansion, she was amazed to find that chandeliers adorned the ceiling of every room from the first room to the thirtieth; from the east wing to the west. Whoever lived here must be very rich indeed, but you didn't have to be inside to realise that… Suddenly, like a surge, she felt it again. It was coming from up the curved stairway directly in front of her. Careful not to make any noise, she ascended the steps one by one.

Syaoran's POV

It was so quiet, I bet she didn't know that I was right here watching her every move, like a hawk, but she looked rather nervous. Figures, she was making way too much noise. _Pathetic._ She had no idea of where she was, did she? She was probably wondering why a place this huge and classy didn't have an alarm system. With me being trained in martial arts since the age of six, there was no need. I had been taught to attack and fend off people all my life. Not that it did me any good. Eventually I turned cold and distant… Forget about that. That was the old me; the weak me. I'm different now. I'm more in control and I like that Feeling. I feel secure. Maybe too secure…

As she crept along the corridor, she could feel the vibes growing stronger; reaching out to her. She was getting closer to… to what? What exactly was she supposed to find at the end of all of this. All well, she'd find out soon enough.

Sakura's POV

I could feel it. It was so very close. Just past the door that stood right in front of me. I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe some antique piece of jewellery like you see in movies, but what ever it was, I wasn't expecting this.

The air inside was dark and thick, much unlike the cold air that occupied the rest of the house. Or maybe it was just the suspense that was killing me.

It was like nobody ever came here or touched anything in this room; like someone had arranged this room as a memoir to someone they lost.

Everything looked antique or at least very, very old. Like from those movies about ancient times, just real. This place always made me shiver but my curiosity got the better of me.

I glanced around the room, trying to work out where the vibes were coming from. Then my eyes landed on a faded dark brown book half way across the room. As I stepped closer, I grew even more certain that this was it. This was what I had been searching for. How could something so old seem so… powerful? This was becoming extremely creepy… 

Suddenly, the door behind me was forcefully swung open. I couldn't see who the person due to the sudden change of light but a few seconds later I found myself engaged in a brutal fight with a guy almost a head taller than me. Bloody hell! He was an excellent fighter but no match for me. After a complex combination of axe kicks, carefully aimed punches and feinting both figures were out of breath. Resorting to tackling, the attacker threw himself at Sakura sending them both rolling backwards into the wall. Instinct kicking in, she added to momentum and flung him against the wall. Her attacker was knocked out immediately. The emerald eyed girl quickly made her getaway before anyone else was set upon her.

Syaoran's POV

I slowly forced my eyes open to find myself lying in my bedroom surrounded by a crowd of people bustling around. As soon as they realised I had awoken, they all came rushing forwards accompanied by a flurry of questions: Are you alright Master Li? How does your head feel? What happened? All of those questions I briskly brushed off and sent the GPs and specialists packing. What exactly had happened? I silently contemplated the question continually swirling around my head. No matter how much I tried to recall of last nights events I got nothing. The harder I tried the faster the thoughts eluded my and slipped away. I closed my eyes again and tried to regain my strength. The only image in my mind, a vivid pair of shining emerald eyes.

**Author's note**: Hope u liked it. Pls review.


End file.
